Wenn Flaschengeister sich verlieben
}} Inhaltsangabe Teaser In Tonys Haus kommt Jeannie mit einem Teller in das Wohnzimmer und stellt ihn vor ihm ab. Sie berichtet ihm, dass sie heute nach Paris reisen und einen Schrank für sein Schlafzimmer kaufen wird. Dann wird sie nach Dänemark gehen und einen Hocker kaufen. Tony schläft dabei fast ein. Daher fragt sie, was mit ihm sei. Tony kommt wieder zu sich. Jeannie meint, dass er nicht so spät Fernsehen sollte. Er kann auch nicht heute schlafen, da Dr. Bellows Anweisungen für den Flug gibt. Sie holt ihm noch eine Tasse Kaffee, während Tony die Pfeffermühle umschmeißt und vom Pfeffer nießen muss. Akt I Bald meldet er sich bei Gerneral Peterson, hat aber noch seine Pyjamahose an. Tony bemerkt es erst jetzt. Jeannie hat inzwischen seine Hose gefunden und blinzelt sie ihm an. Tony entschuldigt sich gerade, als er die richtige Hose wieder an hat. Dann fällt er in den Sessel und schläft ein. Peterson versucht ihn zu wecken. Als er ihn aufscheucht, meint er, dass er zwei Eier will. Dann steht er wieder auf und geht. Peterson meint, dass Tony auf dem Korridor schlafwandelt. Dr. Bellows holt Tony bald ein und meint, dass er ihn holen soll. Akt II Bald sind sie in General Petersons Büro. Dr. Bellows will gerade, von den alten Geschichten berichten, doch Peterson insistiert, dass es ihm nur um den aktuellen Vorfall geht. Er wolle nicht, dass Nelson auf dem Mond schlafwandelt. Dr. Bellows will ihn noch einmal untersuchen, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Er vergisst beinahe die Mütze und die Aktentasche. Dr. Bellows meint zum General, dass er, wenn er Zeit hat, mal bei ihm vorbeikommen solle. Peterson besteht jedoch darauf, dass er gesund sei. Tony wird bald untersucht und Healy kommt herein. Er fragt Tony, was los sei. Nelson meint, dass etwas schreckliches passiert ist. Da blickt Healy auf das Fieberthermometer und meint, dass er 63,8 Grad Temperatur hat. Doch Tony korrigiert ihn, dass es 36,8 ist. Tony weiß nichts davon, dass er im Büro von General Peterson eingeschlafen ist. Als er sich umdreht, ist Tony wieder eingeschlafen. Er wacht gleich wieder auf und Peterson behauptet, dass er im Schlaf gesprochen hat. Als Healy pfeift, schläft er wieder ein. Da kommt Dr. Bellows und Healy steckt Tony schnell das Thermometer in den Mund. Nelson steht auf und mit Blutdruckmanschette am Arm, meint er, dass er seine Entspannungsübungen machte, die Schlaf simulieren. Sie erhalten so ihre Energie, während des Raumflugs. Daher dachte Peterson, dass er schlief. Bellows meint, dass die Sache erledigt ist. Bellows fordert noch ein Instrument zurück und Tony bemerkt so, dass er die Jacke über die Manschette gezogen hat. Draußen sprechen Nelson und Healy miteinander. Sie reden weiter. Als Roger einer Soldatin hinterherpfeift, fällt Tony bewusstlos um. Akt III Zuhause beteuert Jeannie, dass sie mit dem Vorfall nichts zu tun habe. Tony fragt, ob sie eine Krankheit kennt, bei der jemand einschläft, nur weil jemand pfeift. Jeannie fragt, ob sich keine anderen Symptome zeigen. Da tut ihm das rechte Knie und das linke Ohr weh. Jeannie meint, dass sie ihre Mutter fragen muss und verschwindet. Tony legt sich derweil wieder auf das Sofa und schläft ein. Healy spricht zu Nelson. Jedoch reagiert er nicht darauf. In Bagdad erscheint Jeannie derweil bei ihrer Mutter. Sie lädt sie auf eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Sie meint, dass sie erst vor 5 Jahren da war. Jeannie meint, dass es erst zwei Monate her ist, doch ihre Mutter entgegnet, dass für eine Mutter 5 Jahre und 2 Monate dasselbe sind. Sie meint zu Jeannie, dass zweimal Blinzeln zu anstrengend ist. Dann eröffnet sie ihr, dass ihr Meister krank ist. Ihre Mutter meint, dass dies eine gute Neuigkeit ist und holt schon Wein. Jeannie will jedoch, dass sie ihr hilft, ihn zu heilen. Sie berichtet, dass er immer in tiefen Schlaf fällt und Schwierigkeiten mit dem rechten Knie und dem linken Ohr hat. Ihre Mutter meint, dass sie sich einen neuen Meister suchen muss und sie zufällig einen phantastischen, reichen Sultan kennt. Jeannie will aber keinen Sultan, sondern ihren Meister heilen. Jeannie meint, dass es ihm immer schlechter geht. Jeannie soll gehen und essen und dann blinzelt sie sie weg. Ihre Mutter meint, dass die Kinder heut zutage rebellieren. Dr. Bellows spricht derweil mit General Peterson, der meint, dass er ihn in eine schwierige Position bringt. Er meint, dass sein erster Psychiarter den Verstand verliert. Er meint, dass er Tony 24 Stunden untersuchen soll und wenn er 16 Stunden die Augen offen halten kann, dann soll er den General untersuchen. Healy schreit derweil Tony zu, dass Dr. Bellows Jeannie sehen wird, doch auch da wacht er nicht auf. Healy hebt Tony hoch und versucht ihn an die Wand zu stellen. Dann telefoniert er, doch Tony sackt in sich zusammen. Healy ist derweil falsch verbunden. Er ruft erneut Dr. Bellows an, während Tony von Jeannie erzählt. Dann bringt er ihn wieder in den Sessel und setzt sich selbst. Die Mutter meint derweil, dass Major Nelson fünf Jahre nicht aufwachen wird. Jeannie erscheint und meint, dass sie krank war. Jeannie meint, dass sie eine erwachsene Jeannie ist und sich selbst einen Meister aussuchen kann. Wenn sie ihn nicht aufweckt, wird sie sie nie wieder besuchen. Jeannie läst sie ins Haus ein. Da lässt ihre Mutter einen Spiegel erscheinen und macht sich zurecht. Healy bringt derweil Tony eine Tasse heißen Kaffee. Als er die Tür öffnet, steht Dr. Bellows davor und er schließt die Tür. Healy dreht dann den Sessel herum. Bellows befiehlt mit dem Quatsch aufzuhören und will ihn aufwecken. Bellows untersucht ihn und stellt fest, dass Tony völlig bewusstlos ist. Da erscheinen Jeannie und ihre Mutter. Ihre Mutter schläfert Dr. Bellows versehentlich ein. Sie meint, dass Jeannie sich auch getäuscht hat. Jeannie ermahnt ihre Mutter sie gesund zu machen. Sie fragt, wer der dritte Mann ist und Jeannie stellt Major Healy vor. Sie mient, dass es noch so einen Dummkopf. Jeannie bittet sie Tony und Dr. Bellows aufzuwecken. Er würde nicht verstehen, dass sie eine Jeannie ist. Daher soll sie ihren Meister zuerst aufwecken. Als sie Dr. Bellows betrachtet, meint sie, dass er ein echter Emir oder Sultan ist. Sie meint, dass sie all die Jahrhunderte auf einen Mann gewartet hat, den sie lieben kann. Sie meint, dass sie sich in ihrer Familie immer schnell verliebt haben. Jeannie verspricht nicht mehr an ihr zu mäkeln, wenn sie sie gesund macht. Daraufhin tanzt sie auf einem Bein umher und Tony kommt wieder zu sich. Jeannie meint, dass Tony krank war und ihre Mutter ihn geheilt hat. Diese meint, dass sie Tony auch tausend Jahre schlafen lassen kann. Jeannie schickt Tony und Major Healy weg. Ihre Mutter gibt Jeannie dann eine Halskette, die ihn vor der Schlafkrankheit bewahren soll. Im Büro wird Tony angerufen. Dann sinkt er zusammen und meint, dass er nachdenken muss. Da kommt General Peterson und sucht Dr. Bellows. Etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Er meint, dass er sich von Dr. Bellows untersuchen lassen wird. Sie meinen, dass er sich solange auf die Couch legen soll. Tony und Healy gehen derweil wieder zum Haus, um Dr. Bellows zu holen. Dr. Bellows schlafwandelt derweil vor Jeannies Mutter. Jeannie meint, dass sie sich weigert ihn aufzugeben. Healy fragt, ob ihre Mutter sich einen Meister gegen ihren Willen holt. Nelson meint, dass er schockiert ist. Sie tanzt dann wieder auf einem Bein und weckt Bellows auf. Sie stellt sich als Frau vor, die ihn glücklich machen wird. Bellows meint, dass er glücklich verheiratet ist. Er hat sie noch nie gesehen und fragt, wie er in diese Kleider kommt. Jeannie blinzelt ihn zurück zur Nasa und ihre Mutter bedauert, dass er ihre Hühnersuppe nicht probiert hat. Healy stellt sich ihr vor, doch ihre Mutter interessiert sich nicht und verschwindet. Jeannie soll sie zur NASA zwinkern, da Dr. Bellows seine Uniform nicht an hat. General Peterson versteht nicht, wie er aussieht. Bellows hat plötzlich wieder seine Uniform an und fragt sich, was mit ihm passiert ist. Healy, Nelson und Jeannie schleichen sich derweil aus dem Büro. Bellows berichtet, dass sein Professor auf der Universität zu ihm etwas sagte. Dabei hat er allerdings noch die Schuhe des Paschas an. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)